Paciencia
by xXKushinaXx
Summary: Y es que ella era una mujer paciente, claro que lo era, se jactaba de tener una gran paciencia. ¡Pero hasta Mikoto Uchiha tenía un límite de paciencia ante las cosas!. Había una clara diferencia entre que te interrumpan de vez en cuando en un día a que no te dejen descansar cada 20 minutos. -¡Miko-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!-. [Guiños MinaKushi & FugaMiko]


**Serie: **Naruto

**Autor: **xXKushinaXx/Miika

**Personajes: **Mikoto Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki.

* * *

**.**

**Paciencia**

**.**

_-¡Y es que todos tenemos un límite!-_

Hoy era su día.

Al fin podría **descansar**, no habían actividades del clan, no tenía alguna misión ninja, tampoco debía asistir a aquellas clases obligatorias de etiqueta a las cuales aún le hacían ir a pesar de su edad.

Sonrió ampliamente mientras caminaba por el parque principal de Konoha.

Podría buscar un lugar acogedor donde continuar leyendo aquella nueva novela que le regaló Fugaku.

el sol estaba en su máximo punto mientras se sentaba en una banca del parque, abrió su libro y se dispuso a pasar sus oscuros ojos por este sin medir el tiempo.

Todo aquello era perfecto.

El mundo se encontraba en calma, ni si quiera en el parque habían niños demasiado revoltosos que pudieran perturbar su paz.

_**- ¡Miko-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan! -**_

Quizá se relajó demasiado rápido.

Claro que si.

¿No habían niños el parque?, claro que no, pero tarde o temprano debía aparecer aquel tornado de cabello rojo brillante a interrumpir su tranquilidad. ¡Su día no era su día si no aparecía** Kushina Uzumaki** con su habitual caos consigo!.

y río quedamente, esperaría saber que querría su amiga y continuaría con su lectura.

- ¡Miko-chan! ¡Minato-baka me está ignorando, Y yo no le voy a aceptar eso! - exasperada movió sus manos de un lugar a otro, bailando su cabello tras su espalda. -¡Me hizo caminar detrás de él y no me habló! - se movió de un lugar a otro. -¡No le voy a aceptar eso'ttebane!-

y ella le miró con curiosidad.

Claro, que Minato la ignorara no era algo común, pero sabía que el rayo amarillo tendría una razón para ignorar al objeto de su amor.

levantándose y dejando su libro a un lado, se paró y la sostuvo desde sus hombros. -Kushina, Minato debe tener una razón para no haberte hablado, sabes que él te ama más que a nada- y aquellas palabras mágicas calmaron algo del caos que suponía la presencia irritada de la mujer de cabello rojo.

Y los ojos violeta dieron una muestra clara de que lo estaba meditando.

-Creo que tenía algo importante que hacer'ttebane-

dicho y aclarado el punto, la mujer de cabello rojo dio media vuelta para retirarse corriendo de allí, no sin antes agradecer a su cálida y lógica amiga.

nuevamente tranquila, volvió a sentarse en su banca a leer.

_3...2...1.._

No pasaron más de 5 segundos cuando Kushina volvió a aparecer volando nuevamente en su campo de visión, emitiendo chillidos y gritos sobre que "_Minato no estaba por ningún lado, seguramente alguien se lo había quitado."_

haciendo gala de su habilidad para tener paciencia hacia su mejor amiga, dejó de nuevamente su lectura para intentar escuchar _y calmar _-por imposible que fuera- a la Uzumaki.

.

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando salió de aquel parque.

Y suspiro

¿Cuantas veces la había interrumpido Kushina desde temprano hasta aquella hora? Ya había perdido la cuenta si se ponía a ser sincera. Cruzó sus brazos meditando en que, hasta ahora, su día no había sido _**tan su día.**_

Bueno, ella sabía bien que aquellos eran los efectos colaterales de ser la mejor amiga de la kunoichi más hiperactiva de toda la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

De todas formas, por lo que suponía, ya para ese instante el problema de Kushina debía estar solucionado.

Por alguna razón Minato había estado ocupado en alguna cosa, así que no le dejó toda su atención a Kushina quien estaba completamente desesperada apareciendo cada 10 o 15 minutos en su rango de visión para pedirle un consejo, contarle algo o simplemente interrumpirla con un rápido. -¡Ese Minato-baka'ttebane!-

Incluso, estaba segura que ya habían pasado 15 minutos desde el último instante en que la vio a ver.

-¡Miko-chan! ¡Minato está hablando con otra chica!-

Bastante puntual.

Allí estaba de nuevo, pasó corriendo desprendiendo aquel aura asesina que la caracterizaba.

no alcanzó a responder con algún consejo cuando ella misma se enfrascó en un extenso monólogo. -¡Esa maldita le hacia ojitos a mi Minato! ¡La mataré'ttebane! ¡No me importa si el viejo me mete a la prisión de por vida! ¡Si, eso haré! ¡Gracias Miko-chan!- y corrió como poseída lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban lejos de allí.

Mikoto solamente pudo suspirar de nuevo ese día.

Ya debería hacerse a la idea de que Kushina aparecería durante todo su día. -solo rogaba que no la interrumpiera a las cuatro de la mañana en su propia casa-.

dando media vuelta, corrió.

Lo mejor sería ir a visitar a Fugaku, posiblemente su humor debe estar siendo peor de lo común en aquellos instantes. ¿Solo con todos los ancianos del clan?, ella lo compadecía completamente.

**.**

Lo encontró como era de esperarse en el dojo del lugar donde ambos vivían con todos los Uchiha.

su mirada era una clara expresión de que estaba completamente enfadado y cansado. Sonriendo como solo Mikoto podía hacerlo, se acercó hasta el hombre para abrazarle con cariño, debía aprovechar que no había nadie allí.

Fugaku sonrió a su manera.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir o hacer algo, una mata de cabello rojizo calló frente a ambos.

-¡Miko-chan! Yo casi la... ¿Uhg? ¡Que asco Mikoto! ¡Fugaku-baka te pagará sus malas pulgas si le sigues abrazando así'ttebane!- y aquel chillido de la mujer fue suficiente para irritar mucho más a Fugaku, quien, en su mirada, detonaba por supuesto que más le valía irse de allí.

Bueno, a Kushina Uzumaki bien poco le importaba si él estaba enojado o no.

Y se lo demostró tomando a su mejor amiga del brazo y jalándola lejos de su prometido. Ignoró olímpicamente el casi sharingan del futuro patriarca del clan.

Otra tanda de monólogos y consejos sobre que era normal que a Minato lo persiguieran las mujeres pero él nunca les prestaba atención. Muchos más pucheros de parte de la hiperactiva heredera del remolino, un listado de palabras sobre la** paciencia, comprensión, calma.**

Después de 20 minutos logró calmarla y ella se retiró.

Fugaku pensó que al fin podria pasar tiempo con Mikoto y Kushina no molestaría más.

Equivocado estaba.

Durante todo el día ella los interrumpió cada 20 minutos con algo nuevo, cada discurso era más infantil que el anterior al parecer del hombre Uchiha.

Estaba harto.

a punto de lanzar contra su rostro un Katon lo suficientemente potente como para llevarse incluso la mansión del clan.

Inclusive Mikoto parecía estar cansada, la mujer era excesivamente paciente, pero era claro que, para las 11 de la noche, ya incluso ella se encontraba completamente harta.

Contando hasta 100 y rogando que no volviera a aparecerse, cada uno se dirigió hacia su habitación después de despedirse.

**.**

Era obvio que Kushina no descansaría** ni si quiera** en la noche.

O eso se dijo Mikoto con un par de ojeras después de ver a su amiga aparecer por su habitación por décima vez en aquella madrugada. -paciencia Mikoto, paciencia- se repitió en un susurro mental.

-¡Mina-chan me tiene una sorpresa'ttebane!-

chilló, completamente bipolar.

hasta hace dos discursos atrás quería **asesinarlo **por mucho que lo amara.

Y se fue nuevamente.

Mikoto suspiro, cerrando sus ojos por algo de sueño que no logró llegar, estaba _**segura **_que aquella vez no pasaron mas de 5 minutos cuando su amiga volvió a aparecer gritando algo.

Y allí su paciencia se fue por un tubo.

-**¡Ya aburrete Kushina Uzumaki!**-

Aquel grito fue uno de los pocos que la habanera sangrienta admitiría abiertamente que le provocó un frió en la espalda propio de un temor que la incitó a salir corriendo por su vida.

La mirada femenina, con un sharingan activado, iba directamente hacia su figura. -¡Déjame dormir Kushina! ¡Minato no te odia, no te engaña, te ama como a nadie en el mundo, entiéndelo mujer!-.

-Yo...yo miko-ch..-

-¡Nada de Miko-chan! Son las... ¡¿4 de la mañana?! ¡Las 4 de la mañana! ¡Los shinobis necesitamos dormir! -y la continuó riñiendola como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-Yo... solo quería decirte gracias.. yo, lo siento, lo siento, ¡no quería estar todo el día molestándote'ttebane!- juntó sus manos en súplica, solo como ella sabia hacerlo, disculpándose con la chica que le tuvo paciencia hasta aquella hora. Tragó saliva continuamente esperando que la perdonara, tal vez se había pasado un poco con sus interrupciones.

el suspiro y la mano sobre su cabeza le dio una buena señal.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-

alzó sus ojos violeta notando la expresión femenina de _**Ya me desahogué, ya no te preocupes.**_

sonrió como solo un Uzumaki sabe hacerlo, la abrazó efusivamente y salió por la ventana gritando. -¡No te preocupes Miko-chan te lo compensaré!-.

**.**

Y claro que se lo compensó.

El día siguiente fue "su día" finalmente.

Kushina no dejó que ni si quiera su propio prometido se acercara más de 20 metros a ella solamente para dejarla descansar en paz y soledad del bullicio del mundo.

Muy a su manera la mujer se estaba disculpando.

sonrió leyendo su libro, que podría hacer, así era su mejor amiga, hiperactiva, infantil y buena para interrumpirla cada cinco minutos. Asi la querían ella y su novio, quien, por cierto, lo único que había hecho el día anterior fue planear una cena para su chica.

alzando su vista y mirando la cabellera rojiza de un lado a otro, llegó a la conclusión de que, aun si le agotara la paciencia, sus días no serían sus días sin su amiga de cabellos rojos.

Así es la amistad con un Uzumaki de todas formas.

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **Este One-shot se lo dedico a mi **Nee Misha**, ¿Por qué? Porque ella es como mi Mikoto, no importa que la moleste a las cuatro de la mañana con un ataque de _me-importa-poco-que-sea-infantil-te-lo-voy- a-contar,_ ella me sigue aguantando y teniendo paciencia xD ¡Asi que este One es para ti!. Espero que les haya gustado tanto el one-shot como a mi me gustó escribirlo.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
